Letters
by FirreFlye
Summary: [Chapter One is up!] Set over a period of six months, Katara deals with life by reading a collection of letters left by Aang. Kind of Aangsty, slight humor, and of course Kataang. Slight Tokka. Please don't forget to review!


_**Letters**_

"Does she know yet?"

The question hadn't been directly aimed towards him, but Aang felt he was somehow responsible for answering it. Maybe it was guilt...

Heaving a sigh, Aang turned from his perch upon Appa's head to the Watertribe warrior below. "Well, no. Not yet. She had just left when the messenger arrived." Scratching his head nervously, he averted his attention back to tightening the reins on Appa's horns. "You don't think she'll be... upset... do you?"

Toph, who was sprawled lazily across the lawn, gave a sort of snort that made him wince. "I don't think that it's going to be a question. In fact, if I were you, I would get out of here _before_ she finds you." As if in response to her own comment, she sat up on one elbow; her eyebrows high with amusement. "Yeah, you might want to pick up the pace, Twinkletoes."

Appa bellowed.

"See? _He_ agrees with me."

Sokka frowned down at the Earthbender, then turned his gaze on him. "So, what is it this time that's got Zuko flustered?"

In a gust of wind, Aang landed gracefully beside Sokka; nearly stepping on the girl at his feet. "Apparently there's another 'Ozai rebellion'", he muttered half bitterly. Rebellions seemed to be old hat nowadays.

"Why can't Sparky take care of it himself? He's been handling the crazed Ozai worshippers pretty well by himself", interrupted Toph.

"_Because_, this time they've gone too far. They've ambushed and _killed_ three goverment officials. They're growing in numbers... getting _organized_. It's just getting out of hand."

"So, what exactly do they expect _you_ to do?" Sokka asked resentfully, as he handed his friend one of the many bags littering the lawn.

"I don't know", Aang sighed once more. "I don't think _they_ even know. Maybe they think the Avatar... It doesn't really matter why. I have to go." He paused for a second as he searched for his words. "I don't _want_ to go. But I don't think that matters either."

"I don't guess you'll be letting us go with you then?" Sokka prodded hopefully. He hadn't seen action in years.

Aang smiled sadly. "Afraid not."

------------

Katara hummed a nameless tune as she half skipped down the rocky path. The last rays of sunlight shined brightly onto her face.

Rubbing her hands against her arms in the rising autumn chill, she brought her cloak fastly around her shoulders to keep the cold from seeping in. As she went, she absently noted the slight _crunch _that the leaves made beneath her boots.

Before she knew it, the edge of town was peeking out from behind the near bare branches of the forest. Not wanting her peaceful walk to end, she began to slow down; making sure to take in the clear air and memorizing every detail about her. However, despite her slowed progress, she eventually had to accept that her tranquil hike was over. But this didn't stop her from shirking the inevitable.

Walking up to a nearby market stall, she perused it's small collection of late in season fruits. After carefully inspecting the vendor's selection, she decided upon a purchase.

"A bushel of apples, please."

The woman behind the wooden counter smiled politely and pointed to a sign off to her left. "A bushel will cost you two copper pieces."

Juggling the heavy basket of apples in her arms, Katara managed to reach her shoulder for her bag. Only, that was it. Her bag was nowhere to be found. Whipping her head around, she searced desperately, but to no avail. "Hold on a second, Ma'am. Could you hold this for me?"

Retracing her steps, she paced vigorously from stall to stall; searching the straw covered floors and the small market counters. When at last she gave up, she returned to the Vendor and shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'll have to come back tomorrow."

"It's quite alright, young lady."

As Katara made for home, she wondered where she could have left her bag. _Had she even brought it?_ But no, she had brought it. She remembered slinging it over her shoulder as she had made for Aang's house- that's it! She must have left it by accident in her haste to get home before dark. It was the only place it _could_ be.

Looking towards the sky, she noted it was already beginning to get dark and she would have to go back for it tomorrow.

When she finally Reached the house, Katara grabbed the key hidden beneath the mat, and trudged tiredly through the door.

"Hello?"

The unsuspected voice made Katara jump into the wall. As she was recovering from her near heart attack, she realized she recognized the voice.

Katara stepped gingerly into her small living room, just in case she had misjudged her intuition.

"Aang!"

She had been right after all. He sat on the extreme edge of one of her chairs, and seemed to not notice her presence. However without looking up he replied softly, "Hey."

"What are you doing here? How did you get here so fast?"

Finally looking up, he smiled awkwardly. "I glided here.You kinda left your bag. I thought you might need it." He motioned to a worn-out leather lump at his feet.

"Oh, thanks."

Twiddling with his thumbs, he opened his mouth to say something, then quickly covered his actions up with a fake yawn. He seemed to have something on his mind.

_He wasn't acting like this before I left_, she thought.

Worried by his sudden change in behavior, Katara pursued. "Is everything alright?"

"No", he said abruptly.

He patted the chair beside him, and she complied. Drawing in a shuddery breath, he said in a strangled tone, "I have to leave-"

Before the words even left his mouth, she opened hers to argue. But he cut her off. "I'm sorry. I don't want to. But it's Avatar business."

"Can't I go with you?"

Aang simply shook his head.

Anger drowned her voice as she stood up. Her eyes threateningly watered. "Why not!?" she choked.

"I can't let you. It's another rebellion. I just... I _can't_... drag you around the world again. It's selfish putting you in _danger_ like that. When I think back to when we were younger... so many things could have gone wrong-"

"But I _chose_ to be with you then!" she spat angrily. "And I _choose _to go _now_!"

Aang continued, completely ignoring her current protests. "Fire Lord Zuko wants me to go organize some sort of force. I won't be staying at the palace. I don't really know where i'll be though." He looked down momentarily; almost ashamed. "You have to understand. The war is over, but things could easily slip back into chaos again. This is important."

Katara backed away slowly to stand at the base of the window. "And _i'm_ not?"

Aang was suddenly there beside her; his features contorted into something she didn't see very often. Disappointment.

"I thought you knew me better than that. _Of course you are_. That's exactly why i'm not taking you with me."

He wrapped her in a tight hug, and continued. "If it makes you feel any better, i'm not taking anyone at all."

"No, that does _not_ make me feel any better." She whispered bitterly. Aang merely shook his head, then released her. He looked down to the floor.

"I'm sorry."

Biting back all the things she could say to make him take her along, she settled on, "When are you leaving?"

"I'm already packed and ready. But I think I'll wait until dawn so I can get some rest."

"How long will you be gone?"

"About six months."

The anger was slowly ebbing at her emotions; tempting her to just break down and cry. But she wouldn't. Atleast, not until he left. As she led him to the door, he turned slowly.

The pained look on his face made her want to cry even more, but she resolved to remain indifferent.

Aang seemed to notice her hostility. But he felt she had a reason to feel that way. So, leaning down, he simply pecked her forehead and went out the door and into the night.

Not being able to handle it anymore, and fearing she might never get the chance to say it again, she called out, "I love you!"

Aang turned in his tracks, smiled and replied, "Love you too."

Then he was gone.

-----------

As Katara rolled over in bed, she shielded her eyes from the unforgiving sun; shining all-too happily through her window. Another beautiful day. It made her sick.

That night had been restless. It had taken her hours to clear her head with the fuzz of the previous day. It had started out wonderful. Then ended with a horrible finality she never wished to experience again. When she had finally drifted off, her dreams had been filled with the lonely pitch only nightmares could give.

Swinging her legs down to the cold floor, she shuffled noisily across her room to close the blinds. The light was giving her a headache. As she made her way to the window, she absently noted a glimpse of unfamiliar white.

There, laying innocently on her dark-wooded dresser, lay a single envelope. Addressed to her from Aang.

Her heart rate hitched as she considered the possibility of Aang leaving the letter there for her to find in the morning. It hadn't been there the previous night. He must have stopped by on his way out.

He had been there while she slept, and he hadn't even said goodbye.

Fumbling nervously with the folds, she opened it and began to read:

_Dear Katara,_

_I know you are sad that I am leaving, but I don't want you to be._

Katara shook her head in annoyance. More like _angry_...

_But You should be happy no matter what, and I would hate to know that you would spend the next six months depressed because i'm not there._

_I know you Katara, you're stubborn and you always have been. I also know that you're not going to listen to anything I have to say in this letter because you're angry with me for leaving without you. But I honestly have my reasons, and all of this is for the best. So please, hear me out._

_With that said, I have come up with an idea. I kept thinking there would be no way for me to communicate with you. There would be no way to send word if I was okay or to tell you that I missed you. But then that was when I was struck with this idea! What if I wrote you letters in advance, before I even left? _

_So, before I even sat down to write you this letter, I wrote out six months worth of greetings from me. I have placed these letters in the wooden chest inside your closet. On the first of every month, you will open one, and it will be as if I had just sent it to you! But please, Katara, don't cheat. Open them when you are supposed to._

_There should be seven letters in all, including this one. The first of next month is in about a week, so you can open your first official letter then._

_I will miss you so much, and I hope to see you as soon as possible. I love you._

_Until next week,_

_Aang_

Katara sighed heavily. Then, dropping the letter indignantly, she stormed to her closet. Ripping the hanging clothes aside, she scrambled to find her chest.

When atlast it came in sight, she roughly dug her nails into the side and hurled the lid off. Just as he had promised, a small stack of letters lay waiting on top of her valuables. A little less than gently, she picked up the pile of envelopes and thrust them onto her bed.

Katara paced like a mad woman across her floor. Every once in a while, shooting an acid glare at the inanimate pile; as if somehow the writer of their existence would feel her resentment and come running back. She was tempted to just throw them in the fire... but something inside her head told her otherwise.

The Waterbender closed her eyes tightly; trying desperately to regain her peace of mind. _Maybe she should just read all of them right now._ But no, there was that nagging voice again; inside her head and telling her not to.

_...please, Katara, don't cheat. Open them when you are supposed to._

Sighing once more, Katara grabbed the letters and thrust them back into the chest. It was going to be a long six months.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**Well guys, I finally updated! Whoopeee!**

**I have been so busy this Summer, and I barely had the time to do this fic. But alas, inspiration comes when it comes. I just had this idea, and I **_**had**_** to write it.**

**Please, tell me what you think and if I should continue this. If I do end up continuing it, I figuire it will be around eight chapters long. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to press the little button that says review!**


End file.
